The present disclosure relates to secure communications, and more specifically, to accessing secure communications by synchronizing secure session keys.
Secure communications permit users to share ideas and information (e.g., messages) with each other. In many cases, secure communications ensure the users that a third party does not have the ability to modify the messages. Sometimes, secure communications enable the users to prevent third parties from reading the messages. Secure communications form the basis of various communication methods on the Internet (e.g., email).